Pokémon Potter
by nr 25 peter
Summary: When one world is almost doomed to fall to darkness, a trio of Hero's is send from one universe to another, to help the Golden trio to save their world from the consuming darkness. Harmoine.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Potter.**

Chapter 1. The Chosen one's.

_The universe is full of mystery's and unknown for most, but only a few know about the other worlds in the other dimensions. _

_Our story begins on a world inhabited by different creatures with powers. These creatures are known as Pokémon, each Pokémon has unique powers. Some powers are bound with the elements, some with light and darkness and some powers are connected with the unknown. Though unique on their one, together they make the wonderful world of Pokémon ! These peacefully creatures are living free with each other in perfect harmony, but unknowingly to most of them, this will not last for long. Because the whole balance of good and evil is being disrupted, and Darkness is winning territory across every universe. While every universe is of its own, every universe are linked with one another, if one world falls to the Darkness that should be filled with Light, then that could disrupt every universe there is what would lead to destroy everything. Both that are known and unknown. _

_Luckily, in every world there is always a chosen one, or chosen one's for this matter, to keep the evil darkness at bay and save the world. But, to contrary belief, the chosen one's can't save a whole world alone. They needs allies and more importantly, friends and loved one's. Not only to fight with them but to support them in their time of need and to keep them from straying from the path Light._

_But when a universe is at risk, it's more tricky. Because both worlds would need their chosen one's to work together and save, not only their universe, but them all. The tricky part in this business is that the chosen one's from one world would need to go to the other. But luckily there are always powerful beings to make that happen. And here on this Pokémon world, where our story begins dear reader, we are about to witness such a powerful being and the progress that would send the chosen one's to another world._

A clearing in the middle of a dark forest there are 5 creatures, three ones kneeling in front of the two other. One on the kneeling one's was a catlike creature without a nose with a cream collard fur, six whiskers on the side of his oval head and a gold coin in the middle of his forehead, this creature name was Meowht. Next to Meowht was a small mouse creature with a pale yellow collard fur, the tips of his ears are black and has the same markings on its neck and his short jagged tail. His name was Pichu. The third of them was an owl creature, the normal color of this Pokémon is brown, but this particular owl color is lighter and it seemed that she also smaller than she should be. Her feathers in her body had a triangle pattern of a darker shade running down her chest. her wings and wedge-shaped tail are the same color as her chest, although the underside of its wings is the same light brown as most of its body. It has bushy, cream-colored feather 'horns' that look similar to a trident or eyebrows. Her name is Noctowl.

The other two Pokémon were bigger than the three kneeling in front of them, one looked like a giant grey cat, standing on his hind legs and his hand only held three fingers, with a frown on his face, a long big tail swishing behind him. His birth is unknown to most of the Pokémon, but he is highly respected because of its power and the friendship it has with the being next him. His name: Mewtwo. The one next to him, looked like an equine being, similar to a Centaur. Its body color is white with a gray, it's four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves, it's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. This Pokémon is known as the creator of Pokémon and it's world. Arceus.

Arceus looked at the three before him, when he spoke. 'You three are chosen by fate to appear before us, what you about to learn is of high importance, so treat it like it."

The three Pokémon looked up and nodded in sync with each other.

'Every world and every universe is linked to each other, we keep each other in balance. To make sure that the Darkness will not win and that the good is victorious. Why this is and how it was possible, we don't know. But what we do know is that when the balance is disrupted, and one world falls to Darkness when it should have been Light that prevailed. We all are doomed.'

The trio's face went white for a moment before they composed themselves. Arceus smiled when he saw that everything the three did was in sync with each other.

'What do we have to do, Arceus, fight some evil Pokémon?' The small mouse Pokémon Pichu asked.

But Arceus shook his head. 'No, I wish it was that simple. I would fight them myself. No, you three are going to help and work together with the chosen ones of a different world, and to get there you're going to need our help.'

The three Pokémon looked at each other, it was not hard to read what they were thinking.

_Another world? More chosen ones? Is that possible?_

Arceus looked at the chosen one's before him. 'Yes, it is possible. Like I said, every universe is linked to each other, to keep the Light and Darkness in balance.'

Pichu spoke up again. 'But how do we live there Arceus? I'm sure that, they have never seen a Pokémon or speak even our language.'

Arceus nodded. "You are right young Pichu, they never have seen a Pokémon before in their life's and can't speak our languages. But don't you think I have a solution for that?' Arceus smiled when Pichu's cheeks got redder and bowed his head.

'Don't worry young one, I'm not upset. I'm rather glad you thought of this. My idea about the problem is this; though they don't know Pokémon, they have other animals but call them pet's. And you three are the ones who mostly looks like those pet's.' Arceus smiled amused at the looks of confusion on the Pokémon their faces at the word pet. He briefly wondered if he should explain it, but decided against it. It would be too confusing to tell them that there are humans who abuses pet's and there are some who doesn't, and it will only frighten them and make them less trustful to the other chosen one's.

Arceus stepped aside and showed the three a small black circle, floating half a meter above the ground. Mewtwo stepped next to Arceus and said while motioning with his arm; 'This, is the portal that will take you to different worlds, the only problem is that this portal is too weak and small to fit all three of you.'

'Then what do we need to do to get all of us through it, towards the other world?' Asked Noctowl. The other two Pokémon showing the same look of determination on their faces, to do anything they could to save the universe.

Arceus and Mewtwo and shared a smile at the three Pokémon before them.

'You three don't have to do a thing but hold onto each other and jump into the portal when Arceus and myself make it bigger.' Said Mewtwo.

'_Alright!' _Said the three Pokémon at the same time. None of them noticing that a strange aura began glowing from within them. Meowht had a brown aura, while Pichu had a red one, and Noctowl's was golden.

This surprised Mewtwo and Arceus, because they didn't knew what it meant. But decided to leave it be.

'Alright, prepare yourselves now.' Said Arceus when he and Mewtwo moved next to the portal. His nose towards it. 'When we say go, you go. Got it?'

The three little Pokémon nodded and stood ready to run into the portal.

Both Arceus and Mewtwo began chanting into different languages that neither of the little Pokémon heard or could understand. After a while they saw that both Mewtwo and Arceus began to glow a purple glow.

They saw the portal getting bigger and bigger while it also glowed purple. Now it was almost big enough to fit a Mamoswine!

'Go!' Said Arceus. 'This is big enough, remember to stay together and to find the other chosen one's. We can't hold this portal this big forever.'

The three little ones each took a paw or a wing in theirs and began to run to the portal.

'Remember, you'll know who the other chosen one's are when you meet them.' Said Mewtwo when the three jumped into the portal.

'_Good luck chosen one's. May Ho-Oh be with you._' Said both Mewtwo and Arceus before the portal closed and the three glided through space and time.

_To a different Universe. To save both worlds and every other._

_But first:_

'**This is so cool!' **Pichu exclaimed when he looked around. Moons, stars and planets were so close that they could touch them.

'**I admit, this is amazing.' **Said Noctowl with a smile. She looked at her companions, Pichu still admiring the scene, Meowht pretty much the same. But more looking around searching like. Noctowl looked at her companions faces and asked; **'What do we do now?'**

It seemed that both Meowht as Pichu knew as much as her, when she looked at their faces. She looked around her, looking for a clue of some kind when a bright flash captured the trio's attention.

A green star flashed again, it kept flashing as if it was telling them something.

'**It seemed like we just found out what to do.'** Said Pichu. Meowht and Noctowl nodded and together they flew towards the green star. It started to flash brighter and faster when the three came closer to the green star, and with one bright green flash the three were gone. And only the empty space was left behind like before our first trio of hero's entered it.

And now we go to our other three hero's. The three that need to defend their world and don't know that help from a different world has just arrived. Yet.

But first:

To Be Continued.

_**A/N.**_

_**I hope this will peak your interest a bit. I don't really know if this has been done before. A Sirius..I mean a serious Pokémon/Harry Potter Fanfic. **_

_**Anyway. Hope some liked it and if you have a serious idea for this story then let me know and maybe I'll put it in the story. It's not that I don't have any ideas. But I am curious about your ideas.**_

_**Oh, and if you want to know what's going to happen in the next chapter, keep on reading!**_

_**Next time in PP:**_

'_**Please mum? Can we go the mall? I want to get out for a bit.' **_

'_**Sure Hermione.'**_

'_**Get out Boy! We are getting some important guest over and I don't want you to ruin it!'**_

'_**Hermione?' 'Ron?' **__**'What are you doing here?'**_

_**Harry hears a strange sound.**_

'_**It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you.'**_

_**Two teenagers are looking through a window at the pet shop. **_

'_**Oh, Ron, isn't that a cute kitten?'**_

'_**That little mouse is looks wicked!'**_

'_**Can we have them mum, please?'**_

'_**Sure'**_

_**Harry puts an bandage on the owl and gives her some food and water.**_

'_**I believe this will be the starts of a great friendship.'**_

See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Potter.**

_**A/N **_** This is an AU, so it isn't completely like the books and all. And there is no Crookshanks or Pig. **

Chapter 2. The wizard World. Or Earth.

_Last time in PP:_

_Arceus looked at the three before him, when he spoke. 'You three are chosen by fate to appear before us, what you about to learn is of high importance, so treat it like it."_

_The three Pokémon looked up and nodded in sync with each other. _

_The three little ones each took a paw or a wing in theirs and began to run to the portal._

'_Remember, you'll know who the other chosen one's are when you meet them.' Said Mewtwo when the three jumped into the portal._

'_Good luck chosen one's. May Ho-Oh be with you.' Said both Mewtwo and Arceus before the portal closed and the three glided through space and time. _

_A green star flashed again, it kept flashing as if it was telling them something._

'_**It seemed like we just found out what to do.'**__ Said Pichu. Meowht and Noctowl nodded and together they flew towards the green star. It started to flash brighter and faster when the three came closer to the green star, and with one bright green flash the three were gone. And only the empty space was left behind like before our first trio of hero's entered it._

_And now we go to our other three hero's. The three that need to defend their world and don't know that help from a different world has just arrived. Yet. _

_So, here we continue our story…_

Hermione Granger was sitting next to her bedroom window, outside it was raining. '_perfectly fitting for my mood.' _She thought. Because this summer wasn't one of the best summers Hermione have had.

After the disaster at the Third Task of the Triwizard championship. She was worried about one of her best friends, Harry Potter. He had seen Cedric murdered by one of the dangerous and darkest wizards. And that said dark wizard had been returned with a new body and was even now more dangerous than ever.

Hermione sighed again. She knew the whole tournament traumatized Harry, he faced things no fourteen year old should ever face. Dragons, the Black lake, the monsters in the Third Task and a madman who's out to kill him to boot. Hermione looks out off the window again and wonders how Ron deals with everything. She sighed again. Hermione knows she said that Ron had the emotional range of a wooden tea spoon, but she knew he was just as worried about Harry as she was.

Abigail Granger heard the sighs off her daughter. She knew something was wrong, she was concerned about her daughter for a while. For example, Hermione has more nightmares than ever before, when Abigail thought about it. The increase of nightmares started since the summer after her second year at Hogwarts, and Abigail was sure of it that something had happened at Hogwarts. Something Hermione hadn't told her parents. Or maybe couldn't.

Abigail Granger wasn't stupid, Hermione's intelligence didn't fall from the sky after all. She knew there were some things that had happened at that school she didn't know or if she even wanted to know. It was a _Magical _school after all. Who knows what can happen.

Abigail could guess the reasons why Hermione never told her parents the whole truth about her years at Hogwarts. She and Dan had spoken about it the last few years, to get Hermione from Hogwarts and to a normal school. But they couldn't. Every time they would tell their daughter that she would go to a different school, either she came up to them and tell them about something wonderful about the magical world or Hogwarts. Or she just got a letter from one of her friends, and then she just looked so happy.

The elder Grangers knew Hermione didn't had much or even any friends before Hogwarts. They couldn't just take that from her. So Abigail decided to talk to her daughter to make sure she could tell them anything.

"Hermione?..."

_Meanwhile; At the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon_:

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you have been moping around the house since the start of the summer. What's wrong?" Molly Weasley asked her youngest son from his bedroom door.

She had never seen Ron like this, he eat just fine, although sometimes a bit less messy. But he hasn't been playing Wizards chess, Quidditch or just anything remotely fun around here. And Molly was very concerned.

"I'm fine mum." Ron answered. "I've been just thinking."

"Thinking?" Asked Molly while she set the laundry basked down on the ground. "Thinking about what?"

"Harry." This answer didn't surprised Molly.

"Honey, we all are concerned about Harry, after what happened in the tournament..." Molly said while sitting on Ron's bed.

"Or after.." Ron absently said, lost in his thoughts.

"What do you mean? After?" Molly asked, becoming curious.

"The whole resurrect of You-Know-Who, and the Crouch/Moody imposter. He didn't let it show, but that had a impact on Harry. And I didn't knew what to do. Heck, I still don't know what to do."

Molly looked down on her son, and to her surprised shock she saw tears glisten in his eyes, trying to get out.

"Ron…"

"How can I say I'm anybody's best mate when I don't know how to cheer him up or do something."

"Because Harry thinks so." Said Molly after a bit of silence.

"Huh?"

"You can say you're Harry's best mate because he thinks you're his best mate. And maybe you can ask Hermione what you could do or you both could do for Harry." Molly rose from the bed and turned towards Ron. "I'm sure you both could figure out something. But in the meantime you should get downstairs."

"What?" Ron sat up from his bed. "Why downstairs?"

"Because there is a really nice lady downstairs for you." Molly answered when she walked down with the laundry basket under her arm.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Why not, I've got nothing better to do." And with that he stood up and walked down the stairs.

At Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey :

"Boy!"

A thunderous voice sounded trough Privet Drive nr 4.

A boy with unruly raven black hair and glasses on his nose came quickly down the stairs. He knew better then to keep his relatives waiting when they yelled like that.

He walked into the hallway and to the door where his uncle stood, Vernon's face becoming a nice shade of purple he always turned into when dealing with the youth. Because this fourteen (-almost fifteen) year old boy, wasn't an ordinary boy. No, this boy is a Wizard, and a powerful one too. This boy was called Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Not that he cared much, he preferred to be just Harry.

When Harry saw what had caused the big whale to bellow like that, he had to blink. At the front door was Arabella Figgs. A neighbor from Privet Drive, and she was in tears. Harry wondered why she would cry at the their front door when he saw what she was holding. It was something in a white blanket that had red stains. Harry didn't know what it was, but his gut told him it couldn't be good. He walked towards the front door.

"I'm _so_ sorry Harry, I never thought they would catch her. I always assumed that she was too fast for them. Too smart." Said Mrs. Figg while tears rolled down on her face. Harry was torn between comforting Mrs. Figg, (though he wouldn't know how), and running the other way. He knew what was under that blanket, in his heart, he knew. But somehow he had to see her himself. To prove himself that it was really her. With shaking hands he took the blanket from Mrs. Figg and opened it. And inside he saw something he wished he'd never had seen. Hedwig. His longest companion beside Hagrid, was dead. She had blood all over and had been bitten in several places. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he ignore the need to shy away from the touch and followed the hand towards Mrs. Figg.

"I'm _so_, _so sorry_." Was all she said before she turned around and walked away.

Harry still stood in the doorway for who knows how long before he came out off his state by his Uncle.

"Get out Boy! We are getting some important guest over and I don't want you to ruin it!" He bellowed from the living room. "And close the door! We aren't paying the heat bills because you freaks don't shut doors."

Harry gladly complied, he only checked that he had his money pouch, (that contained both pounds and wizard money), and his wand before he closed the door beside him started walking.

Harry was walking a bit aimlessly, with a dead Hedwig still in his arm, still a bit in a shock before an idea came to him.

'I want to bury her.' That seemed to snap him out off his state. He went through his memories and thought before he decided. He was going to bury her in the same place as his other loved ones were buried. With a determined face he held up his right hand.

_**Back at the Granger residence:**_

It took Abigail a while to convince Hermione that they wouldn't pull her from Hogwarts, no matter what she said. Though she was tempted to break that promise after having heard about all the _real _adventures her daughter had in that school. Dragons, giant snakes and trolls, soul sucking monsters and a Dark lord Voldemort to name a few. Now her daughter was sobbing in her sweater after telling the true stories of her four years of school.

And Abigail knew that not all those tears were for herself, no, most off those tears where for the boy that captured her heart. Of course Hermione didn't admitted it yet. But Abigail wasn't fooled, she saw the looks in her little girl's eyes and heard it in her voice. Hermione was so in love with the dark haired teen Wizard.

Abigail looked towards the same window Hermione was looking through a while ago and saw that the rain had stopped. She knew that Hermione needed something to cheer herself up and take her mind off things at this moment. And after that they would talk some more.

"Hermione? What would you say if we were to go to that bookshop at that magical alley? Maybe you can find something there that will help you put your mind off things for now." Abigail told her daughter, who had calmed down a bit. "Now, we will talk about things more, and if we can help that Harry of yours when we get back alright?" She said when Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "That way we can plan correctly without our feelings running rampage. Okay?"

Hermione couldn't fault that logic, so they grabbed their coats and Hermione her wand and together they walked out the front door. Coming near the street, Hermione looked around if there was someone watching and held up her hand.

_The outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon_

Ron had dressed and was walking down the stairs when he heard a dreamy voice talking.

"Thank you for the tea Mrs. Weasley, it really tastes wonderfully and I can't see a Leffer anywhere."

Ron chuckled to himself. Though he didn't really talked to Luna much since he started Hogwarts, he liked her and her strange creatures. Off course he sometimes that she was a bit weird, a bit Loony, even. He liked her company, he remembered how often he played and listened to her about those creatures. He promised himself then and there that he would spent more time with his neighbor and friend. Like going to Diagon Alley.

And with that resolve he walked down the last stairs toward the kitchen for a good feeling breakfast and a nice talk with Luna Lovegood.


End file.
